This invention relates to pressurized containers intended to carry fire extinguishing liquid and to be automatically operated to discharge said liquid under conditions of excessive heat. In the past, fire extinguisher installations in the form of piped automatic sprinkler systems have been provided with heat-responsive valves so arranged that a whirling orifice comes into play to discharge extinguishing liquid in the event of a fire. Such systems and valves, while operating satisfactorily, have been costly to manufacture, and the installation (in conjunction with the required liquid distribution pipes) has represented an appreciable expense. Often it could be of advantage to provide an automatic fire extinguisher merely at localized areas, some inaccessible or shielded from the extensive overhead installation. Heretofore, equipment intended for such specialized applications or areas was complicated and costly, and required special piping to bring in the extinguishing liquid to the particular area intended for protection.